Inspire, ce n'est rien
by Lil's C
Summary: J'ai voulu coller mes pas dans les tiens. Comme ça, doucement. J'ai voulu m'y fondre, m'y rattacher. Si tu tombais, alors rien d'autre ne compterait plus que cette chute en avant, vertigineuse...


Vous m'avez manqué.

Non mais... c'est vrai. Cela fait plus d'un an que j'ai délaissé ce compte arguant que je n'y remettrais plus les pieds.  
En vrai , ça m'a manqué. Terriblement. Atrocement.

L'échange avec vous, tous...

C'était dur.

Alors de retour? Je ne sais pas...

Voici ce petit OS, pour Noël. Un Harry/Hermione : Un drama.  
Un coup l'un un coup l'autre, passé, présent, parce que tout se mêle c'est brouillon? Ou pas...

Peut-être qu'il y en aura d'autre je ne sais pas...

Si vous êtes encore là : MERCI du fond du coeur.

* * *

**Inspire, ce n'est rien…**

* * *

« Aimer, ça suffit ? »

Elle balance ça, et ça tranche l'air, ça tombe comme ça, comme un coup de masse. Boum. Autour de la table ils se regardent.

Ginny a baissé les yeux. J'ai vu qu'ils ont tremblé. Sous ses paupières lourdes y a comme des larmes qui roulent.

Elle, elle contemple les chaises vides qui sont toujours plus nombreuses…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Hermione ? » Fait Ron d'une voix lasse

Mais c'est moi qu'il regarde. Ses yeux marines sont délavés, et ils me fixent encore et encore comme s'ils cherchaient une réponse à sa question.

Hermione s'est levée. Sa chaise a grincé, sinistre.

« Mais… La réunion n'est pas finie… » Gémit Ginny.

Hermione ne l'écoute pas, elle fait un geste de la main, un geste qui balaie.  
Ginny s'est mise à me fixer à son tour.

Alors je me suis levé aussi, je m'éloigne à grand pas alors que dans un bruit fracassant, ma chaise tombe au sol. Reversée.

* * *

J'ai voulu coller mes pas dans les tiens. Comme ça, doucement. J'ai voulu m'y fondre, m'y rattacher. Si tu tombais, alors rien d'autre ne compterait plus que cette chute en avant, vertigineuse. J'avais cette espèce d'insouciance collée à la peau, comme celle qu'ont les gosses. Les yeux gourmands et l'esprit vif, moi je ne voyais qu'une chose : toi. Comme on est bien cons.

Y avait des abîmes le long de nos chemins. Mais moi je m'en fichais. Je me voyais bien sauter par-dessus, les affronter.

Je ne voyais pas le sang qui coulait, je me fichais pas mal des larmes versées. Si ma main pouvait se nicher dans le creux de la tienne, le reste n'avait plus d'importance.

J'ai tourné le dos. Je nous ai cru forts, invincibles. J'ai pensé être de ces héroïnes de roman qui défient le temps et la raison, qui font des doigts d'honneur à la vie. Non.

Je n'ai même pas pleuré…

* * *

« Je t'aime, tu le sais ? »

Elle entre, par la grande porte comme à son habitude.

Elle a ce don Hermione, de faire vibrer une pièce avec une poignée de mot.

Je ne la regarde même pas. Je ne peux plus. Mon corps se tend, se crispe. Je suis tellement fatigué de la repousser que mes forces, chaque jour, s'amenuisent

« Arrêtes »

Ma voix est froide, dénuée d'émotion, elle est si cinglante que j'ai peine à la reconnaître.  
Je fais mine de ne pas entendre sa voix qui se brise…

« Me repousse pas, Harry »

J'ai serré les dents. Je l'ai entendu soupirer, tout près de moi. Son souffle chaud a cogné contre ma nuque. C'était si doux que j'ai cru l'avoir rêvé.

« C'est Noel. »

Ça m'a fait comme un coup de poing. J'ai voulu me retourner, comme ça, d'un bloc.

Elle avait disparu

Je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai pas pleuré.

Pas un frisson, pas la moindre émotion. J'ai juste soufflé « D'accord ». J'ai voulu partir, la salle était trop petite, les murs pas assez épais. On m'a pris dans ses bras, je ne sais même plus qui. On m'a susurré des mots tendres, des mots pleins de promesses « Inspire, ce n'est rien… »  
Mais je m'en fichais.

Tu ne m'as même pas dit que tu abandonnais. Tu m'as laissé, pleine d'envie, de rêves et de désordre. J'y croyais, j'y croyais vraiment et tu m'as planté là, en soufflant « Je m'en vais ».

Je me souviens qu'il pleuvait. La pluie recouvrait mes larmes mais je savais que tu les voyais. Tu les voyais mais ça t'a pas empêché de me briser.  
J'ai inspiré.

C'était pas rien. C'était pas rien putain.

Ce qui m'a fait mal c'était de m'être trompée. C'était d'avoir cru à du vent, c'était de penser que les contes existaient. Pour nous les gamines, c'est ça, on nous inonde de Disney, on nous parle du grand amour, du Prince charmant celui qui change pour nous, celui qui vit en nous. Connerie.

* * *

Hermione , Hermione, ça sonne doucement à l'oreille, c'est une chanson douce dans le creux de mes soupirs

Je regarde le brun de ses yeux. Ils brillent. Malgré les cernes qui rongent son visage, malgré les bleus qui entament sa peau pâle.

« Depuis quand tu es si dur, Harry ? »

Oui depuis quand ?

« Je le suis pas… »

J'ai murmuré. Je sais pas qui j'essaie de convaincre. Elle ou Moi.

« Tu l'es »

Sa voix a grondé. Et je frémis. La tension transpire dans ses gestes, elle a main qui tremble. Un peu. Si peu. Sa lèvre frissonne.

Elle attrape ma main et je suis faible.

« J'ai peur… »

Le poids que je trimballais m'a quitté.

« C'est pas grave, elle a soufflé.

- Tout le monde a peur. »

Elle s'approche, et au fond de ma gorge j'ai tous ces mots, tous ces gestes qui restent coincés.  
Il y a trop d'interdits. C'est comme marcher sur une planche branlante qui risque de craquer. Moi, avec ma valise un peu trop lourde, je ne peux plus avancer… Mes pieds se sont stoppés là, à mi chemin entre le rêve et la réalité. C'est juste la sensation d'être sur le fil du rasoir, les pieds au bord du vide. Les phrases résonnent, vides de sens à mes oreilles, les mots changent de saveur

Et moi, je suis là, et j'ai la sensation de tenir une bombe entre mes mains. Un pas de trop et je fais tout voler en éclat. A force de mentir aux autres, j'ai appris à me mentir à moi-même7

Je sais que fonce vers la tragédie, mais je ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher

« Suffit juste de ne pas trop y penser

- Je ne crois pas…

- Si. Je t'assure »

Et pour me le prouver elle m'a juste embrassé

* * *

« Il est mort…

- Inspire ce n'est rien »

Ça s'est mis à bourdonner, il y avait ce tumulte dans ma tête, ça s'agitait, toute cette haine qui voudrait se déverser… ça faisait mal.

Je voulais me perdre dans tes nuages, dessiner des chemins qu'on aurait été les seuls à emprunter, que tes lèvres tatouent des mots sur mon front gelé, j'aurais aimé que le goût de ma peau emplisse ta bouche, je voulais que tu me serres à m'en étouffer et que tes baisers interrompent le flot de paroles qui se noyaient dans ma tête…

Mais non.

« Joyeux Noël, Harry »

Je te l'avais soufflé comme ça, comme une confession.  
Nos souffles étaient mêlés, j'avais encore le goût de tes lèvres plein la bouche mais j'en voulais encore plus. Tellement plus.

Mais t'as juste dit : « Je ne peux pas, Hermione »

J'ai eu mal. Ça m'a brisé.

C'était Noël, putain… T'avais pas le droit de mentir.

« T'es ma meilleure amie. Il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous. »

Il pleuvait…

J'ai plus voulu bouger.

Tu m'as juste planté là… Et tu es parti, me laissant, comme on oublie un objet mal rangé.

* * *

Je suis là, au bord du vide. Un pied suspendu en l'air. Et est-ce que je dois plonger au risque de m'Écraser, de tout piétiner et tout envoyer valser? Je suis à bout de souffle à force de le retenir. Et souvent, je fais ce qu'il faut pour ne plus avoir à penser. Mais elle est là , avec des actes qui me trouent le coeur et remuent mes Émotions. Il est si dur de ne rien laisser transparaitre quand tout mon être brûle d'agir

S'il elle pouvait juste pousser la porte de mes pensées. Je le lui dirais « Viens faire un tour dans ma tête, viens frôler mes rêves.. Rien qu'une fois. Tu verras comme on y est bien, tous les deux. »

Cette Guerre m'a rendu incapable de parler. Incapable d'expliquer, de dire les choses.

J'aurais voulu qu'elle sache….

« Je ne peux pas, Hermione »

* * *

C'était la fin. Maintenant restait que les cendres. Un foutu gachis.

Voldemort était mort, la paix allait revenir…

Je m'en fichais

J'aimais Ron, j'aimais Ginny, mais toi… Harry je t'aimais comme une folle. Tellement que ça m'a détruit. Ça a fait volé mon cœur en éclat, ça m'a brisé.

Je t'ai suivi partout, je t'ai tout donné.

Je savais, je savais que tu m'aimais…

Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit. ….Si je pouvais simplement t'oublier, effacer de ma mémoire tes regards, la douceur de ton sourire et la chaleur de ta voix.

Ma vie porte à elle seule la saveur du regret

J'ai tout fait pour toi. Mais toi, tu as toujours eu l'étoffe du héros. Jamais plier, jamais rompre. T'aurais jamais craqué. Pour Ron, Ginny, pour moi, aussi… Tout le savais, tu sais…

Je suis sûre que tu voyais, leurs regards frôler nos silhouettes, moi, je pouvais presque les entendre hurler…

Mais je nous voyais bien tout envoyer valser…

J'aurais juste voulu que tu répondes….

**« Joyeux Noel, Hermione »**

Tu l'as pas fait…

J'inspire, j'inspire, mais c'est loin d'être rien. Aimer, ça suffit pas.


End file.
